


By your side

by garvet



Category: Marvel 616, Nightcrawler (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Земля 616, после Nightcrawler#10 (и далее). Бэкграунд и возможные спойлеры для еще не читавших - Draco, Winding way, Quest for Nightcrawler.<br/>Курт приходит к отцу выяснить отношения.<br/>Саундтрек - http://pleer.com/tracks/4719835bTyU (Poets of the Fall - War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yachaku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yachaku).



Телефон в кармане завибрировал, сообщая, что получил СМС, и Азазель, отставив стакан, потянулся за ним. Срочный вызов, надо работать? Хоть кому-то от него что-то нужно. Не так много. Доставить трудного подростка или группу трудных подростков из точки А в точку Б, подождать пока подростки сделают какую-нибудь пакость и вернуть обратно. Посмотреть в вечерних новостях, что это было. Пойти выпить. В общем, с депопуляцией этой планеты возиться даже не стоит, туземцы прекрасно справляются без его поддержки. Просто доставить из пункта А в пункт Б.

Полумрак Клуба Адского Пламени приятно окутывал и позволял оставаться в уединении, пока посетителю этого хотелось. В последнее время Азазель из него почти не выходил. И, пожалуй, не хотел бы выходить вообще. До самого конца света включительно. То есть, еще часов шесть-семь, при удачном стечении обстоятельств - сутки. Ну, а в конце можно и фейерверк с весельем. Показать трудным подросткам, как на самом деле это нужно устраивать. Он мрачно уставился на экран телефона. Здесь не осталось никого, с кем он хотел бы пообщаться. Только работа.

Однако номер отправителя был неизвестен. 

«Нам нужно поговорить. Курт» - сообщение было коротким и обнадеживающим. Азазель криво усмехнулся и стер СМС. Значит, Курт все-таки его выследил и можно ждать в гости оперативников ЩИТа? Или сынок придет сам? Азазелю было почти безразлично. Хотя, конечно, остатки желания чтоб Курт хоть раз пришел за его шкурой сам, а не из страха за судьбы мира, сохранялись. Где-то там, глубоко, куда не доставало виски, как он ни старался.

Тогда бы можно было устроить фейерверк чуть раньше.

Однако, когда желание забьешь поглубже, оно и исполняется. Не дождавшись от отца ни ответа, ни согласия, Курт действительно явился сам. Азазель оскалился в радушной улыбке и посмотрел на отпрыска. Отпрыск ничуть не изменился. Все тот же недоверчивый, полный отчаяния взгляд – ну, скажите мне, что это не правда, что это не мой отец. Страдай, щенок, это действительно твой отец, а ты – не человек, как бы ты всю жизнь ни доказывал всем обратное. Азазель улыбнулся еще шире и отсалютовал стаканом.

\- Почему? – Курт сел за его столик, не дождавшись приглашения.

\- Сорок два! – Азазель рассмеялся. - Попытайся сформулировать еще раз.

Курт отвернулся и что-то прошипел. Хвост нервно извивался из стороны в сторону. Видимо, держать себя в руках было очень сложно. Но он готовился к этой встрече, некоторое время он мог стараться не вцепиться в горло этому типу с мерзкой ухмылкой и безумными глазами.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, - Курт сцепил пальцы рук в замок. - Что ты задумал?

Азазель постучал ногтем по стакану. 

– Взять еще бутылку. Потом завоевать мир. Рутина. Присоединишься?

Курт промолчал. Все вопросы, весь здравый смысл, все терпение, которое он в себе накапливал, разом улетучивались, когда он встречался с этим человеком лицом к лицу. Слишком много личного. Слишком много противоречивого. Слишком страшно смотреть в кривое зеркало самого себя. Mein Gott, почему просто нельзя выкинуть его из головы? Позвать ЩИТ, в конце концов? Нет, это его личное дело. Личная проблема.

\- Бамфы, - сказал он, наконец, - Их стало больше. И они не всегда послушны. И… Теневой Король смог взять их под контроль. Это же невозможно, верно?

\- Верно, - Азазель сделал большой глоток, позволяя обжигающей жидкости заполнить все горло. - Пока они связаны договором, их никто не может контролировать. Интересно. Нормальные сыновья приходят к отцу поговорить о сексе. А ты – о бамфах. Может, лучше все-таки о сексе? У тебя с ним порядок?

\- Но это значит, - Курт решил пока проигнорировать выпад Азазеля. - Это…

\- Это значит, что они не связаны договором, - кивнул демон. - За этим ты мог бы и не приходить, а додуматься сам. Допросить бамфа, в конце концов. В первый раз, что ли, тебе пытать бамфов?

Курт яростно зарычал и ударил кулаком по столу.

\- Nein! Я не…

\- Я бы сказал – весь в меня, - Азазель долил себе виски, - если бы я хоть раз причинил вред хоть одному бамфу. Но ты меня превзошел. Я могу тобой гордиться. Однако ты ведь сюда явился не за историями о них? Ты пришел просто сказать, как ты меня любишь и как хочешь сражаться со мной бок-о-бок. Верно? Давай обнимемся и начнем семейный бизнес. Ты, я, Мистик. Крепкая семья. У нас получится. Мистик – диспетчер, мы – служба такси. Доставка в любую точку земного шара за пару секунд! – хвост Азазеля выгнулся боевой дугой. - В ад – за одну секунду!

\- Можешь хоть раз серьезно, - Курт поморщился, - Без этого Scheise про семью и любовь? Ты отпустил бамфов. Разорвал договор. Я навел справки – ни одного красного бамфа никто не видел со времен твоего бегства. Они пришли ко мне и притворяются моими. Я не заключал с ними ничего. Что ты задумал? Что они должны сделать? Почему ты просто не можешь оставить нас всех в покое? Почему мне обязательно нужно стереть тебя с лица Земли, чтоб ты меня больше не доставал?

\- Спроси бамфа, - пожал плечами Азазель. - Тебя беспокоят бамфы – их и спрашивай. Тебя беспокою я – стирай. Пробуй. Еще одна провальная попытка. Серьезно, лучше о сексе.

Курт смотрел на него почти с ненавистью. Эту бы энергию да в правильном направлении.

\- Здесь нет твоих друзей, - сказал Азазель, помешивая пальцем остатки кубиков льда. Весь мир словно превратился в пылающую пустыню, в которой он проторчал несколько тысячелетий и, выбравшись, обнаружил, что выбирался напрасно. - Как и моих. Ни одного. Не перед кем держать марку, Курт. Если бы ты хотел меня убить, то уже это сделал бы. Как и я.

\- Ты пытался, – Курт смотрел на бутылку. Лишь бы не встречаться с этим безумным злым взглядом. 

\- Не путай меня со своей матерью, - Азазель хвостом снял с полочки над головой коллекционный стакан и поставил перед сыном. - Я никогда. Ты нужен был мне для дела. Которое тоже провалил.

\- Ты собрал нас тогда всех магией крови. Лишил нас воли. Все умерли в том ритуале, Азазель! Все твои дети. Просто чтобы открыть тебе и твоей армии дорогу на Землю. Verdammt, ты убивал детей.

\- Ну, не всех. У каждого был шанс пережить ритуал. Всего лишь сила духа. Ты же пережил. 

Досада, горечь поражения – все как тогда, такие свежие. Сын солгал ему – первое потрясение, наверное, даже большее, чем от осознания того, что придется начинать все сначала. Все сначала – какая, действительно, ерунда для тех, что ждали две тысячи лет и уже готовились вернуться домой. Какая ерунда, что до этого люди, способные открыть портал для Азазеля с другой стороны, быстро отказывались от этой затеи или гибли в кострах, разведенных их же собратьями? Какая ерунда то, что в тот раз все держалось на доброй воле и здравии Маргали, выудившей у Азазеля уже достаточно информации, чтоб двигаться по пути колдовства самостоятельно? Маргали, его последний шедевр. Его последняя ученица. С тех пор, как она твердо ступила на Путь, она никогда больше не призывала в мир своего учителя. Азазель стал не нужен. Сколько он знал людей, они не менялись. Но тогда, в тот злосчастный день важно было не то, что придется искать еще и нового способного адепта. Важно было то, что для сына, оказывается, семья была не чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Он солгал и выбрал друзей. Не отца. Выбор двух других отпрысков Азазеля не волновал. Но Курт! Это было разочарованием. После всего, что он рассказал ему, после всего этого мальчишка думал не своими прекрасными мозгами, а детскими обидами. Ты меня бросил, ты мне не отец. А как не бросить беспомощного младенца загнанному нейяфему, для которого каждый день на этой земле – плеть, сдирающая кожу и выжигающая разум? Оставалось только держать его как можно ближе, оставив самому верному человеку, какого только удалось найти. Маргали. Сын должен был оценить эту заботу – остальные дети Азазеля были ее лишены. 

Не оценил. 

Он приходил к Маргали так часто как мог. Так часто, как она соглашалась его призвать. Для Курта он всегда был одним из клиентов приемной матери. Не стоящий того, чтоб запоминать. Разве что иногда принять в подарок диковинную игрушку или старинную монетку. Все равно в его руках ничего не задерживалось – детей в цирке Маргали было много, а Курт рос щедрым. Необходимо быть щедрым, если у тебя хвост, а тебе хочется чтоб тебя принимали и любили. У Азазеля не было времени задержаться рядом с сыном. Нужно было торопиться. Нужно было распространить семя нейяфем как можно шире. И Азазель, хоть убей, не понимал, при чем здесь любовь ко многим женщинам, в которой его обвинял Курт. Речь шла о выживании вида, а не о любви. Больше не идет. В проклятом месте, где застряли нейяфем, дети не рождаются вообще. И среди них больше нет ни одного выжившего, способного создавать порталы. Курт добился того, чего не могли добиться их враги. Обрек свой род окончательно. 

И теперь Азазелю ужасно хотелось все это сказать. И может быть, Курт опять бросился бы в драку, раздираемый своими дурацкими противоречивыми чувствами. Это было бы даже весело. И мальчишка бы встрепенулся. Хоть как-то. Если бы прошлое все еще имело значение. Если бы была какая-то надежда. Но надежда умерла, когда Курт пролил свою кровь, вернув отца на Землю. Все. Остальное было всего лишь вопросом времени.

И говорить больше не о чем.

Ну, разве что и правда о сексе? Мальчишка в этом ужасно неудачлив.

\- Ты пытался меня убить. Ты пытался убить моих друзей, - упрямо повторил Курт, отвергая немое предложение отца налить ему в стакан.

\- Друзей – да, - согласился Азазель. - Надо же было как-то вытащить тебя из того унылого места. Но, честно говоря, я даже не рассчитывал на такую удачу – что они явятся за тобой. Что ты попытаешься удрать самостоятельно и пошлешь моих бамфов строить портал. По моим, между прочим, старым разработкам и, между прочим, небезопасный портал. Могла рвануть вся планета.

\- Моих бамфов.

\- Ах, да, - Азазель показал клыки. - Тогда уже твоих. В любом случае, смерть ничего не значит, ты сам видел. Друзья бы умерли, мы пошли бы в ад, нашли бы всех обратно и жили бы долго и счастливо. Ну, хороший же план, согласись!

\- Warum? Почему ты вообще тогда пришел? Ты правда рехнулся и решил, что сможешь завоевать Рай?

\- Технически, - палец Азазеля скользнул по краю стакана, и стекло протяжно и заунывно запело. - Технически я его завоевал. Я пришел с оружием и нарек это место своим. Даже оставил в нем бамфа. И, кажется, нассал под одно из священных деревьев познания чего-то там. Никто не оспорил. Кроме тебя. Но ты – мой наследник. Так что технически Рай принадлежит моей династии. А я – король в изгнании. 

\- Ты чокнутый, - Курт тяжело сглотнул. Ему не смыть этого позора ничем, никогда. Он не просто Курт Вагнер, хороший парень, несмотря на свою внешность. Он Курт Вагнер, хороший парень, хотя и сын того сумасшедшего демона, ну, вы знаете. Того самого. – Только безумец мог нацепить треуголку, прилететь в Рай на пиратском корабле, чтобы осквернить яблоню и похитить пару душ.

\- Э, нет, - Азазель постучал кончиком хвоста по столу, оставляя неглубокие зарубки. - Пираты это твоя фантазия, а не моя. Для себя я строил бы как минимум Нагльфар! Хорошо, не строил бы, а угнал.

Курт сжал ладонями виски. Это было невыносимо. 

\- Невыносимо было смотреть, как ты торчишь там на краю света с естественным отвращением к вечному покою и ностальгируешь по приключениям, – продолжил Азазель, запоздало понимая, что говорит лишнее. - Я просто пришел поиграть с сыном в пиратов. Согласись, тебя это взбодрило. Я бы сказал даже, оживило. Тебе нравилось. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что устроил все это, всю эту резню чтоб меня повеселить? – Курт потрясенно смотрел на отца. Этот мерзавец сваливает свои грехи на него? Вот так запросто? Вот таким банальным «Все, что я делал, сынок, это из любви к тебе и для твоего блага»?

\- Ты должен был догадаться, - Азазель задумчиво смотрел на вновь пустой стакан, решаясь, напиваться ли до конца или сохранить остатки трезвости хотя бы для возможности успешной телепортации. - Разве ты видел у меня хоть что-то пиратское, когда мы встретились в первый раз? Это не мой стиль. Но скажи мне одну вещь, сын. Если ты не идиот и понимал, что Рай мне не завоевать, зачем ты сам-то городил портал, вытащил меня за собой, да еще и привязал к Земле? Кто тебя надоумил? На кого ты работал в этот момент? Теперь-то уже можно сказать?

Растерянное лицо Курта сказало ему о многом. Ни на кого он не работал. Все от чистого сердца. От чистого, мать его, сердца и светлой души.

\- Для твоего же блага, - едко произнес Курт, справившись с собой. - Я строил портал просто чтоб общаться с друзьями и… на всякий случай. Ты вынудил меня! Вынудил отдать душу бамфам, покинуть Рай! – он отвел глаза. - Там были эти твои Чейрафем. Они пришли, потому что тебе не сиделось в аду! Я спас души, которые ты хотел осквернить. И… 

«И тебя, - с горечью подумал он. - Стоило ли?» Он не мог бы до конца честно ответить, за кого больше боялся тогда, увидев приближающееся небесное воинство – за себя, потому что бить будут явно по происхождению, а не выяснять, насколько чиста там душа, за друзей, которые определенно не имели право находиться на Небесах, или за отца, у которого ни прав, ни достойного происхождения, ни чистой души. 

\- Курт, - Азазель удивленно посмотрел на сына сквозь стекло стакана, уже без улыбки. - Сын. Если я могу брать под контроль кого-то не моей крови, настолько чтоб гм… осквернить души и сделать своими слугами и воинами, то почему у меня проблемы даже с тобой, а твоя мать постоянно угрожает меня пристрелить? Я что-то делаю не так. Решено. С завтрашнего дня я просто оскверняю Манхэттен, потом Брайтон, потом… Потом выступаю по ящику и оскверняю всю Землю. Меня назначают президентом всего, Теневой Король посрамлен. Ты гений, Курт. Как я сразу до этого всего не додумался. Войду в историю как Азазель Осквернитель. Кстати, это люди запомнят. А то подумаешь, ремеслам научил, тайны камней поведал. Надо было по голове и – осквернять.

\- Ты говорил. – Курт закрыл глаза, переваривая полученные ответы. - Ты всегда лжешь, да?

\- Ты же знаешь, - согласился Азазель. - Но я никогда не могу угадать, в каком случае ты мне поверишь, а в каком – поймешь шутку.

\- Ты сказал, умрет много людей.

\- А вот это правда, - Азазель вернул себе хищный оскал. - Как раз в результате твоей самоотверженной защиты невинных душ. Я ведь не сказал, что от моей руки! – рассмеялся он, заметив, как хвост сына коснулся рукояти сабли на его поясе. - Но можем попробовать и так!

\- От чьей? – голос Курта звенел металлом. 

\- О, - Азазель поднял руки. - Об этом тебе следовало бы расспрашивать не меня, а твоего старого друга Уоррена. Эта личинка чейрафема изгадила своей нечистой кровью мой великолепный план возвращения, на пару с тобой. Чуть не разнесла этот мир, когда подхватила в себя Апокалипсис и таки разнесет этот мир, явившись сюда в стайке таких же волшебных созданий. Потому что он знает, что я здесь. Для него это не имело особого значения. Но имеет для других, к которым он отправился. Замечательный обряд экзорцизма, кстати, изгнание чейрафема из мутанта. Юного Уоррена можно поздравить, теперь он псих, но зато чистый. Чейрафем очень любят чистоту. Они помешаны на порядке. Никакого вмешательства в развитие. Никаких полукровок. Никаких одержимостей. Отделить белое от черного, рай от ада, грешников от праведников, зерна от плевел, авиапочту от сухопутной. 

Азазель раздавил стакан. Осколки впились в ладонь, приводя демона в себя.

\- Проблема только в том, что когда эти ребята в последний раз занимались уборкой, большая часть жизни на этой планете была уничтожена наводнениями, астероидами и ледниковым периодом, который толком не закончился до сих пор. То, во что погрузилось человечество, в расчет не берем. Хотя нетерпимость людей к мутантам, например, прямое следствие дурного чейрафемского воспитания. Раса должна быть чистой, – он стряхнул осколки и зажал ладонь платком. - Завтра у нас генеральная уборка, сын. Я бы на твоем месте пересидел ее в Лимбе, у тебя там знакомства.

\- Они не станут уничтожать людей из-за одного демона, - Курт недоверчиво покачал головой. - Это ангелы. Они несут добро. И если ты сдашься ЩИТу, они тебя не найдут. И вообще, с чего ты решил, что завтра.

\- Я их слышу, - Азазель запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок. Осветители на длинных железных балках едва разгоняли темноту под потолком. Пыль цветными звездами вспыхивала в их лучах и тут же исчезала, увлеченная потоком вентиляции куда-то дальше. – Их крылья. Их голоса. В небе.

Курт прислушался. Ничего кроме гомона завсегдатаев и тихой ненавязчивой музыки.

\- Ты пьян, - сказал он. - Нет никаких чейрафем в небе.

\- О, ты увидишь! – глаза демона горели яростью. - Непременно увидишь. Если будешь иметь глупость остаться. Но ты ведь не будешь? Вдруг они и правда возьмут только одного демона и не заметят, что – опа, да здесь полно полукровок разных сортов и калибров, человечество сношается с инопланетянами, богами, киборгами и кем только не! И конечно, Курт, тебя не примут за полукровку нейяфема, о нет! Ты ведь предъявишь им свидетельство о гражданстве США и зачитаешь билль о правах и пару псалмов.

\- Ты ведь сам сюда рвался! – со злостью проговорил Курт.

\- Во-первых, я рвался не один, как ты мог заметить. Да, ребята были немного не в себе, просидели взаперти много сотен лет, те, что послабее, просто вымерли. Но и эти ребята с побитыми пламенем мозгами и подточенными силами были твоим народом и возможной защитой, хотя бы надеждой на защиту. Думаешь, рано или поздно чейрафем не вернулись бы, даже без нас? Не проверили бы, чем вы тут занимаетесь?

Курт сжался. Демон откровенно богохульствовал, обвиняя ангелов в немыслимых преступлениях. Хотя… При чем тут Бог, если речь о чейрафем? Он видел их издалека в Раю. Он помнил свой ужас. Помнил пронзительный шорох, заполнивший пространство. Нет, Бог здесь ни при чем. Ему показалось, что и сейчас он слышит этот шорох, отовсюду. Безумие заразно.  
\- Что происходит, когда умирает нейафем? – спросил он, поднимаясь.

Азазель с интересом скосил глаза.

\- В норме – ничего, как и у людей. Перемещение в щадящее измерение, реабилитация, подготовка, возрождение. 

\- В норме, - уточнил Курт.

\- Ну, если ты привязан к какому-то измерению, или додумался продать свою душу, или если тебя сожжет чейрафем, то, говорят, никакой реабилитации. Может, врут? Можно попробовать. 

\- Я уже умирал, снова, - сообщил Курт. - И видел Логана и Аманду. Там. У меня есть душа. Я отдал ее бамфам, а мое тело сплелось из них же. Так что Gott sei dank, со мной все в порядке. И Хэнк проводил анализы. У меня нормальный ген-икс. Я мутант, а не нейафем. И кровь Уоррена больше меня не жжет. И ты тоже просто мутант, Vater. Это все у тебя в голове.

\- Рад за тебя, - Азазель подтянул к себе стакан, оставленный Куртом. - Ты всех обманул. Тебе осталось не попасть под ангела. Как бы дико это ни звучало для священника.

Курт молча телепортировался. Некоторое время Азазель вдыхал оставленное им облако серы, размышляя о том, что пожарная сигнализация в клубе ни к черту. Затем, захватив полупустую бутылку, телепортировался сам.

Здесь, на крыше небоскреба он сделал последний глоток из горлышка и отставил бутылку в сторону. Крылья раскинулись в небе. Он видел и слышал их. Не миллионы, как в прошлую войну. Время было беспощадно и к чейрафем. Расы, блюдущие чистоту, часто заканчивают вымиранием и выгрызанием своей же плоти. Но все равно их было многовато для одного истрепанного демона. Азазель раскинул в стороны руки с оружием и закрыл глаза. За его спиной выстроилось воинство – его народ. Бесчисленные, прекрасные, неукротимые. Его сыновья. Нильс, Киви, Курт. Юные, сила и азарт предвкушения битвы хлещут через край. Люди. Его ученики. Миллионы людей, вышедших защитить свободу своего мира. Азазель расхохотался и открыл глаза. 

Крылья опускались все ниже. Его уже нашли. Мир сканировали. Оружие гнева было готово выжечь всю нечистоту и грехи из этого проклятого места. Твари с огненными мечами, видимые только ему, уже стояли у порога. Город спал.

\- Вы! – крикнул Азазель, собираясь с силами, преобразовывая впитанный алкоголь в сокрушительную энергию и перенаправляя ее в оружие - Вы изгнали меня из моего дома и прокляли навеки. Вы отняли у меня семью. Вы извратили людей. Мой мир изгажен и залит асфальтом и бетоном. Мои деревья задыхаются в пыли. Мои сады сгорели. Но это моя земля! Слышите, вы, я нейяфем Азазель, это моя земля и вам этого не оспорить. Я и один буду защищать ее. Живой или мертвый, я буду защищать ее. Идите и попробуйте отнять.

Вероятно, он пропустил хлопок, но ветер донес до него запах серы. Азазель вздрогнул. Курт стоял чуть позади него, в пиратской треуголке, отнятой у отца в битве за рай, с двумя саблями в руках. Он смотрел в небо и широко улыбался.

\- Я нейяфем Курт Вагнер, полукровка, сын нейяфема Азазеля, - крикнул он. - И это моя земля! Придите и оспорьте!

\- О сексе поговорим потом, с Рейвен, - Азазель сильнее стиснул магические ножи. Курт обернулся к нему и, так же улыбаясь, кивнул, привычно, одними губами шепча молитву.

И они вместе шагнули вперед, навстречу незримым крыльям из огня и металла.


End file.
